At First Sight
by GredFeorge
Summary: this is my first fanfic!!! this is about arwen and that hot studdly elf man!!! legolas if you think i mean elrond. *shudders* anyways, please don't flame me, for i am very sensitive in the field of bad reviews! enjoy! ; )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR; it all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
  
  
It was getting near midnight, everything was dark and quiet, except the rain pounding down hard on the ground. But the rain and the darkness didn't stop the elf prince from running, he had to get away from it, whatever it was, he had to get away.  
  
He had been running through the night and into late morning before he stopped to rest a little. He sat next to a tree and closed his eyes and sighed. Then his elf ears picked up the sound of someone running far off in the woods to the right of him.  
  
"Great." He whispered to himself as he got up and started to run. "Why do they always find me?" He thought looking behind at the forest where the noise had come from.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"No matter where you run, I will always find you, Prince of Mirkwood." Saromon said looking at the bruised and bleeding Prince who was being held up by the orcs. "Tell your father, that if he wants to ever see his precious forest again, he has to give me some of his elves, the best fighters he has."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Of course, Saromon can see what I'm doing, but how?" He looked all around him, looking for any spies, when suddenly, he heard someone scream. He turned to face the way in which it had come from. "The forest?" He asked running back to it. "What if it's a trap, and when I get there the orcs will get me and take me to Saromon." The voice screamed again. "If it's not a trap, whoever is screaming needs my help?"  
  
He reached the edge of the forest, the voice screamed again. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and ran into the dark trees. There wasn't any sign of anyone in trouble, and as far as he went, it looked like there was no one in there at all. The voice screamed again just as he was about to turn around and leave. He looked up at the tops of the trees where the voice came from just in time; a figure was falling from the sky, and screaming very loud. The elf held out his arms, dropping his bow to the ground, just as the figure landed into his arms. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in LOTR; it all belongs to JRR Tolkien.  
  
AN: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Tell me how you like this chapter!  
  
He looked up at the tops of the trees where the voice came from just in time; a figure was falling from the sky, and screaming very loud. The elf held out his arms, dropping his bow to the ground, just as the figure landed into his arms.  
  
The figure lying in his arms was a woman, with long black hair that went over her ears. She looked up at the prince and stumbled out of his arms, and getting to her own feet. They stood there for just a moment, not saying a word, just staring at each other. Then the leaves above them began to shake, as if someone or something was up there. The young elf looked up into the trees, his bow ready for anything that would threaten them. "He's up there." The girl whispered pointing up through the leaves. The prince pointed his bow and arrow facing the trees and let the arrow go. There was a defining scream, which the prince realized at once was made by an orc, and sure enough, a big ugly orc fell from the trees and hit the ground, dead.  
  
The girl crouched over the dead orc, examining it for something. The prince walked over to them and pulled the bloody arrow out of it, as the girl, not finding what she was looking for on the orc, moved to search around the on the ground, until she found it. She straightened up from bending down and faced the prince, the thing that she was looking for clutched in her hand. "He was part of Saruman's (AN: Sorry about how I spelled it in the first chapter, thank you to the fans that pointed it out to me) army, he was after this." She said holding out the shiny thing she had taken from the orc. The prince could now see what it was; it was a necklace, a shiny necklace with what appeared to be an angel. He stared at it until the girl put it around her neck. "Why would he be after that?" He asked. She smiled at him and then replied, "Whoever possesses it, will become immortal. He must not have wanted to die." She paused, "I'm Arwen by the way." She held out her hand, her palm facing down. "I'm Legolas." The prince said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Prince of Mirkwood," He added letting go of her hand. Arwen smiled again and reached up to her head and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Legolas knew then that not only was she beautiful, but she was an elf. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm trying to make them longer! Please R&R!!!!! ^_^ *Gredfeorge*  
  
CHAPTER 3: Pain, Tears, and Love  
  
"I'm Legolas." The prince said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Prince of Mirkwood," He added letting go of her hand. Arwen smiled again and reached up to her head and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Legolas knew then that not only was she beautiful, but she was an elf.  
  
The early sun was now rising over the land, and the birds were singing their morning song. Legolas and Arwen were walking through the forest and were getting to know each other pretty well.  
  
"So, why where you running?" Arwen asked bending down and picking a rose off a nearby rose bush.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked in a puzzled voice looking at her.  
  
"Well, when we meet, you were running from something, or someone." She said straightening up and walking back to him.  
  
"I was running because I," he paused "well, the orcs took over my forest when we refused to give them our soldiers. They had just come and destroyed half of the Mirkwood realm when I escaped." His voice was getting louder and stronger. "I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice, I had to leave."  
  
Legolas lowered his head to hide the tears that were now slipping down his face. Arwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't exactly know how you feel, but I was forced out of my home as well. It must hurt to know all the people you loved are back there. But don't worry, elves are strong, they should last for a time."  
  
He looked up at and she smiled. "Thanks." He said wiping his wet cheeks dry again.  
  
"Any time prince." She said and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
Legolas could feel her hot breath on his face; it sent chills down his spine. He liked it.  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him and found Legolas returning the look. Her sparkly brown eyes hypnotized him. Then as if hypnotized, he bent his head down towards her own and kissed her. She returned the kiss after a moment of shock. He was amazed at how well she could kiss. More chills. Then they broke apart and looked at each other again, smiled, and continued to walk through the trees, hand in hand.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry if you didn't like it, or if its still too short. I'm Trying : ) Remember R&R!!!!! 


End file.
